Invisible Book 2
by Leshi
Summary: Continuation of Invisible....duh...Kougaiji appearances
1. Epilouge

Invisible Chapter 1 Volume 2  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
I DO NOT OWN Saiyuki.  
  
I do not own Sanzo,Hakkai,Goku nor Gojyo or Hakuryu!!!ANd not even Kougaiji-kuN!!!!!!!!!!!(Makes me sad...*sniff*)  
  
Yaani is my own character.  
  
I don't own Sanzo's paper fan so TOO BAD.  
  
==========  
  
Title : Epilouge  
  
Author/ess : yaani  
  
==========  
  
Legend:  
  
"..." speech  
  
_'...' _thoughts(note: these are in italic too so pay attention to the **'**s...  
  
(...) my notes  
  
*...* actions  
  
_italic text_ past/visions of the characters/what was on the previous chapter...  
  
**bold text** shows emphasis on the part of the character.  
  
  
  
==========  
  
Kougaiji was perched on top of a mountain not-too-far-off the town the demented Dr. Ni had told him Sanzo-ikkou was in.  
  
In his hand were binoculars he always used to spy on Sanzo-ikkou.  
  
It seems they weren't riding in the usual jeep they had.  
  
Plus, they were headed to a school...Dr. Ni had predicted this but always, Kougaiji was clueless on how he knew this.  
  
He raised the binoculars and peeked at who was driving the sleek, black Porsche.  
  
Kougaiji's jaw suddenly dropped dramatically.  
  
"Nandayo, Kou?You look like you've seena ghost.", his faithful affliate Dokugakuji asked him.  
  
Kou wordlessly handed to Doku his binoculars and pointed to Sanzo-ikkou.  
  
"Oh.You've spotted Sanzo-ikkou.Nice."  
  
Kou then pointed to Yaani, who was cheerfully raising the volume of the car radio.  
  
"Gah...What's a girl doing with Sanzo-ikkou?!"  
  
"Dunno..." Kou said,obviously back to normal.  
  
"So..What're you planning now?"  
  
"I'm gonna go for my primary objective...Get Sanzo's sutra...And have the girl for myself."  
  
"She's pretty, huh?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
With Kou's final answer. Doku left him.  
  
"Where're you going, Doku?"  
  
"I'm going to find out that girl's name for you, of course."  
  
"You do that."  
  
Kou took one last peek on his "fair maiden" in the driver side when the traffic light went red.  
  
_"For myself._  
  
  
  
The traffic light was red.  
  
Yaani suddenly looked up; she thought she saw a sparkle of light reflected from somewhere among the mountains.  
  
  
  
Kougaiji froze.  
  
He thought Yaani had spotted him; she was looking directly at the mountain he was on.  
  
  
  
She looked away after realizing it might just be the sun.  
  
  
  
Kou breathed a sigh of relief as she looked away and sped off as the light turned green.  
  
  
  
(A/N: was that part confusing? o_________O ne, gomen.)  
  
  
  
"I've got it!"  
  
Kou snapped his fingers when Doku came back with news.  
  
_"Her name is Yaani, sir."_, Doku had informed him earlier.  
  
"What is it, Kou?"  
  
"I'll simply enroll myself in the same school...Sanzo-ikkou would NEVER want Yaani to know who their enemies are."  
  
"How'd you know that?" Dokugakuji said, a bit confused.  
  
"Trust me." Kou said in a firm voice,starting down the mountain.  
  
Doku simply nodded and followed Kougaiji down.  
  
  
  
===================================  
  
Tbc...!  
  
Ne...first chapter of the 2nd volume...  
  
Enjoy and r&r!!!!! P.S. I would like to make it clear that the author's name is yaani and the character in this fic is Yaani...I really like the name Yaani for no reason and also because I don't wanna think of another name...Therefore, this fic is NOT a S.I.  
  



	2. Clash

Invisible Chapter 2 Volume 2  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
I DO NOT OWN Saiyuki.  
  
I do not own Sanzo,Hakkai,Goku nor Gojyo or Hakuryu!!!ANd not even Kougaiji-kuN!!!!!!!!!!!(Makes me sad...*sniff*)  
  
Yaani is my own character.  
  
I don't own Sanzo's paper fan so TOO BAD.  
  
==========  
  
Title : Clash  
  
Author/ess : yaani  
  
==========  
  
Legend:  
  
"..." speech  
  
_'...' _thoughts(note: these are in italic too so pay attention to the **'**s...  
  
(...) my notes  
  
*...* actions  
  
_italic text_ past/visions of the characters/what was on the previous chapter...  
  
**bold text** shows emphasis on the part of the character.  
  
  
  
=====F L A S H B A C K=====  
  
_"Her name is Yaani, sir."_, Doku had informed him earlier.  
  
"What is it, Kou?"  
  
"I'll simply enroll myself in the same school...Sanzo-ikkou would NEVER want Yaani to know who their enemies are."  
  
"How'd you know that?" Dokugakuji said, a bit confused.  
  
"Trust me." Kou said in a firm voice,starting down the mountain.  
  
Doku simply nodded and followed Kougaiji down.  
  
===== F L A S H B A C K E N D=====  
  
  
  
Sanzo-ikkou plus Yaani were walking down the street from their parking space.  
  
All the parking slots within the school were occupied so they were forced to park nearby.  
  
As they neared the school, Sanzo stopped abruptly.  
  
"A-re?Nandayo, Sanzo?" Goku asked him.  
  
_"Kougaiji..I can sense him somewhere near.But where?"_, Sanzo told himself.  
  
"Nandayo, Sanzo?" Goku repeated.  
  
"Huh?Anou...Iie..Nandemonai." he said, walking ahead.  
  
Gojyo and Yaani looked at Hakkai and Hakkai shrugged at them, following Sanzo.  
  
"Oi!!!Chottomatte yo!!!!!" Goku called after them.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
Sanzo set one foot down the administraition building and felt a sudden surge of Kougaiji's wrath shoot up.  
  
He cringed slightly, nevertheless shrugging the surge away and continued walking down the specific grounds the enrollment was being held.  
  
Following Yaani, the rest trailed behind her.  
  
The roofing of the admin building ended to reveal a paved quadrangle, with plastic tables set up and faculty members behind each one, handing out papers to be filled by the enrollees.  
  
Sanzo-ikkou followed the faculty's and Yaani's instructions as they headed to different tables to fill the neccessary papers.  
  
When they got to the table with their uniforms, Sanzo-ikkou froze.  
  
There, before them, in the dark blue schemed uniform used by the school, was Kougaiji, trying his best to look modest, fitting out the uniform.  
  
He looked up at Sanzo-ikkou and gave them a secretive smirk before looking at Yaani and faced the faculty-in-charge.  
  
"This size's fine.Thanks"  
  
With that, he left with his uniform, slightly brushing his arm against Yaani's and murmuring a soft "Ne, gomen..in a rush."  
  
Eyes wide, Sanzo-ikkou watched Kou leave.  
  
Yaani headed towards them with a confusing look.  
  
"Hey..Isn't that guy a youkai?" she said thoughtfully and without a trace of anger nor hatred.  
  
"Oi!We're youkai too ne..." Goku said softly so as to not let others hear.  
  
"I know...Demo...This one's not wearing a youryoku power limiter." She said, slowly making her way towards the uniforms stand with Sanzo-ikkou surrounding her.  
  
"Hai." Hakkai said thoughtlessly.  
  
~Silence~  
  
Shifting to happy mode, Yaani quickened her pace. "He's kinda cute though..And polite...Most won't normally say sorry if they're in a rush"  
  
With that, Sanzo-ikkou's jaws dropped but nonetheless followed her example and walked faster.  
  
  
  
~Moments later...  
  
Yaani stepped out the fitting room and Gojyo followed seconds later, then Sanzo, then Hakkai and Goku.(A/N: they had SEPERATE STALLS HERE SO DON'T GET ANY IDEAS) The girls' uniform where sort of the same with the boys', dark blue in color, blouse and miniskirt below the knee level.  
  
As they paid for all their supplies and also for their tuition fee, they made their way towards the car.  
  
  
  
~School starts in a week.   
  
===================================  
  
Tbc...!  
  
Ne...second chapter of the 2nd volume...  
  
Enjoy and r&r!!!!!  
  
P.S. I would like to make it clear that the author's name is yaani and the character in this fic is Yaani...I really like the name Yaani for no reason and also because I don't wanna think of another name...Therefore, this fic is NOT a S.I.  
  



	3. Toki

Invisible Chapter 3 Volume 2  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
I DO NOT OWN Saiyuki.  
  
I do not own Sanzo,Hakkai,Goku nor Gojyo or Hakuryu!!!ANd not even Kougaiji-kuN!!!!!!!!!!!(Makes me sad...*sniff*)  
  
Yaani is my own character.  
  
I don't own Sanzo's paper fan so TOO BAD.  
  
==========  
  
Title : Toki  
  
Author/ess : yaani  
  
==========  
  
Legend:  
  
"..." speech  
  
_'...' _thoughts(note: these are in italic too so pay attention to the **'**s...  
  
(...) my notes  
  
*...* actions  
  
_italic text_ past/visions of the characters/what was on the previous chapter...  
  
**bold text** shows emphasis on the part of the character.  
  
  
  
=====F L A S H B A C K=====  
  
~Moments later...  
  
Yaani stepped out the fitting room and Gojyo followed seconds later, then Sanzo, then Hakkai and Goku.(A/N: they had SEPERATE STALLS HERE SO DON'T GET ANY IDEAS) The girls' uniform where sort of the same with the boys', dark blue in color, blouse and miniskirt below the knee level.  
  
As they paid for all their supplies and also for their tuition fee, they made their way towards the car.  
  
===== F L A S H B A C K E N D=====  
  
  
  
It was a quiet drive on the way home.  
  
No one made a peep, particularly no one from Sanzo-ikkou.  
  
Yaani was simply humming to the music coming from the car.  
  
His hair whipping in the air, Gojyo twirled his fingers around his "bangs" (A/N:Are those bangs?o_O me not sure...his hair is so long!^^) and placed it behind his ear.  
  
He sighed lightly and leaned towards Yaani and asked her:  
  
"So...Any plans for tonight?"  
  
Blushing slightly, she didn't face Gojyo but she gave a weak smile.  
  
"What was that supposed to mean...?"  
  
Gojyo plummeted back in his seat and sighed. "You know what I mean."  
  
Smirking, she said sarcastically: "No, in fact, I haven't the faintest idea."  
  
Goku was all confused (A/N: as usual) and tugged at Hakkai's sleeve.  
  
"Na...Hakkai!What're they talking about?"  
  
Hakkai grinned sheepishly and looked at Sanzo.  
  
"Should I?"  
  
"CH.Why ask me?He's you pet now."  
  
"Sou desune...Goku...If I'm right...They're talking about a...DATE."  
  
The tires screeched and the car lunged forward as it braked too-sudden in front of a figure.  
  
They all stepped out.  
  
"Ne...Gomenesai!Are you alright?", Yaani said, hurrying towards the figure.  
  
Sanzo-ikkou instinctively stood beside the car, watching Yaani help the figure up.  
  
Despite the heavy shadow, they could see the red hair, and the red eyes, plus those 3 stripes on the face.  
  
  
  
Kougaiji.  
  
  
  
As she walked towards them,aiding Kougaiji,they could see Kougaiji totally faking his injury but Yaani nonetheless felt too sorry to notice it.  
  
"Ne, Gojyo..Could you move to the back please?" Yaani politely asked Gojyo.  
  
His eyes full of scorn at Kougaiji, he replied "Tch....Fine." and got in the back with Hakkai, Sanzo and Goku while Yaani was helping Kougaiji in the front seat.  
  
Moments later Yaani got into her own seat and faced the back.  
  
"Ne...Sanzo...Toki says that he's a friend of yours..."  
  
"Toki?" Sanzo said, his eyebrows arched in confusion.  
  
She politely pointed to Kougaiji.  
  
"Oh...We've met."  
  
"Well then you won't mind him staying over, would you? He said he doesn't have any friends in this area cept you guys."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
She then faced "Toki" and gave him an approving nod, and continued driving home.  
  
  
  
"Wow...Some house you've got..." Toki said to Yaani.  
  
"Really?Hm...Thanks.."  
  
"Especially the garden...Nice touch with that rock.."  
  
"Rock?"  
  
"Hai..The one that seems like one of those 'love chairs'...Those one that are fit for two."  
  
"Oh....Well I never thought about it like that..But now that you mentioned it......."  
  
Toki and Yaani were the only ones talking during dinner.  
  
Gojyo was still grumbling about how "Toki" destroyed his plans on being alone with Yaani and Goku, Sanzo and Hakkai simply were suspicious.  
  
Kougaiji was clearly putting up this "Toki" thing to steal Sanzo's sutra...And something else. He was pretending to be modest and friendly too.  
  
Yaani then faced Gojyo and the others.  
  
"Ne...I'm sure you haven't seen Toki in a while...So after dinner, why don't we all go out to the garden so that all of you could catch up.That way we're not too far away from the house in case there's another ambush."  
  
Gojyo scratched his head. "If you said so..............." He eyed Kougaiji if he would react to the word "ambush".  
  
Much to his suprise, he didn't.  
  
===================================  
  
Tbc...!  
  
Enjoy and r&r!!!!!  
  
uh....will update soon...will leave soon. P.S. I would like to make it clear that the author's name is yaani and the character in this fic is Yaani...I really like the name Yaani for no reason and also because I don't wanna think of another name...Therefore, this fic is NOT a S.I.  
  



	4. Trust me

Invisible Chapter 4 Volume 2  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
I DO NOT OWN Saiyuki.  
  
I do not own Sanzo,Hakkai,Goku nor Gojyo or Hakuryu!!!ANd not even Kougaiji-kuN!!!!!!!!!!!(Makes me sad...*sniff*)  
  
Yaani is my own character.  
  
I don't own Sanzo's paper fan so TOO BAD.  
  
==========  
  
Title : Trust me  
  
Author/ess : yaani  
  
==========  
  
Legend:  
  
"..." speech  
  
_'...' _thoughts(note: these are in italic too so pay attention to the **'**s...  
  
(...) my notes  
  
*...* actions  
  
_italic text_ past/visions of the characters/what was on the previous chapter...  
  
**bold text** shows emphasis on the part of the character.  
  
  
  
=====F L A S H B A C K=====  
  
Kougaiji was clearly putting up this "Toki" thing to steal Sanzo's sutra...And something else. He was pretending to be modest and friendly too.  
  
Yaani then faced Gojyo and the others.  
  
"Ne...I'm sure you haven't seen Toki in a while...So after dinner, why don't we all go out to the garden so that all of you could catch up.That way we're not too far away from the house in case there's another ambush."  
  
Gojyo scratched his head. "If you said so..............." He eyed Kougaiji if he would react to the word "ambush".  
  
Much to his suprise, he didn't.  
  
===== F L A S H B A C K E N D=====  
  
  
  
Sanzo and Hakkai were seated on the grass outside in Yaani's garden while Kougaiji, Yaani herself, Goku and Gojyo were still inside, cleaning up.  
  
"Ne...Yaani-san....Are you sure that there isn't any more food...?"  
  
"^^;; Ah..Gomen Goku I was able to only prepare some food tonight..."  
  
"Oh...Well...Thanks anyway."  
  
"Hn."  
  
With that, Goku stepped off his chair and went outside to join Sanzo and Hakkai.  
  
_"Good...that brat's outta the way..."_ Gojyo said to himself.  
  
_"Demo..."_He cast one look at 'Toki' who was conversing with Yaani while she was cleaning up the table.  
  
_"What a bother...This really sucks...."_ He sighed and walked over to Yaani and Toki.  
  
Gojyo reached out from behind Yaani and guided her hands to place down the plates, then placed his arms around her waist.  
  
"Wouldn't it be rude to..." He cast a secretive rude glare at Kougaiji; "...to Toki to be busy and not be able to entertain him or something?"  
  
Yaani smiled and said "Maybe...You're right..." she cleared to sink, washed her hands and spun around to face Gojyo.  
  
"Dakara..." she slipped away from Gojyo and took Toki/Kougaiji's hand. "Let's show our guest to the garden, ne? You've got alot to catch up on."  
  
"Darn.", Gojyo muttered under his breath. He followed Yaani and Toki out.  
  
"Oh and by the way," she said suddenly, turning around to face Gojyo. "If it's okay with you, Toki'd want to stay over too."  
  
"If it's okay with me?" Gojyo said without thought.  
  
Yaani raised an eyebrow in an "you-know-what-I-mean--let's-not-make-it-obvious" manner and smirked.  
  
"Oh...right..." Gojyo said, eyeing Toki like a hawk.  
  
"A-re? What did that mean?" Toki asked ever-so-sincerely. If Kougaiji hadn't introduced himself to Yaani as Toki, Gojyo had strangled him already right in front of her.  
  
Yaani gave a stiff giggle at Toki but glanced back at Gojyo.  
  
"Any questions?"  
  
"Anou....yeah....whose room is he gonna stay in?" Gojyo replied. _"Please not let it be ours, please not let it be ours...And don't ask him oh God please don't ask him..."_  
  
"Well..." Yaani thought for awhile. She faced Toki. "What room do ya wanna stay in?"  
  
Toki gave a sneer at Gojyo and said: "What about the master's bedroom? I'm sure there's alot of space..."  
  
"Sou ka...[1]" Yaani whispered.  
  
"A-re?" Toki said.  
  
"Aahh....Iie[2]...Nandemonai[3]!..."  
  
"So...Ne, I'm dying to see your garden...And maybe some other day you could give me a full tour of the house, ne?" Toki counter-replied.  
  
"Ah...Hai! Sou desune...[4]"  
  
With that, Yaani took one step out the door and winked at Gojyo, leading Toki out the garden.  
  
  
  
~Garden, 5 minutes later.  
  
"The stars are...so bright tonight..." Yaani said. She was seated, her back leaning against Gojyo.  
  
"Yeah...bright." He replied, murmuring, Toki watching them not-too-far-away.  
  
_"That scene would've looked better if I was there instead of Gojyo...He's too unfit to waste such a precious girl on."_ Kougaiji thought to himself.  
  
He silently sighed and walked back in the house.  
  
"Hmm?" Yaani said, leaning over the side to see where Toki was headed. "Na...Toki.Where're you going?"  
  
"Ah..I plan to uh....sleep early today." he said, tilting his head abit before turning the doorknob and going in.  
  
They all stared at the door as it shut.  
  
"Ahh...I think I better help him settle down..Do you think something's wrong with him?" Yaani said, wriggling free from Gojyo's arms and stood up.  
  
"Iie...I don't think so." Hakkai said politely. _"Even if Kougaiji is the enemy, we must pity him because he has problems too..."_  
  
"Demo[5]...Maybe I should go with you too, ne?" Gojyo said, standing up too.  
  
Yaani started towards the front door."Anou[6]...Gojyo maybe Toki...needs some female company, that's all..." she said, lowering her gaze.  
  
Gojyo was startled. "Uh..Sure...Whatever..."  
  
Yaani smiled weakly. "Thanks for understanding."  
  
Gojyo gave her a soft wave and smiled back. "Anything for you."  
  
She smiled one more time and closed the door behind her.  
  
Gojyo watched Yaani's shadow form outside as she climbed up the stairs until it was obscured by a wall.  
  
Sighing, he sat down on the rock he had dreamt about and Kougaiji had mentioned.  
  
Looking up at the sky, he murmured "Too bright."  
  
Sanzo walked over to the front door and passing Gojyo, he "ch"ed at him and got in the house.  
  
Goku involuntarily followed Sanzo, asking him for food and Sanzo whacking him with his paper fan.  
  
Hakkai walked over to Gojyo and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Give her time," he said smiling.  
  
"Anou...Hakkai...What would you do if you were in my position?"  
  
"Hmm...depends on what you feel about the situation, really..."  
  
"Alright alright...I'm jealous...Plus I feel suspicious..."  
  
Hakkai gazed up at the sky and said: "Then...Be abit less protective...It won't solve anything..."  
  
He withdrew his hand and started towards the door.  
  
"Trust me."  
  
_"Trust me..."_  
  
Gojyo sighed and followed his "best friend" in the house.  
  
===================================  
  
Tbc...!  
  
Enjoy and r&r!!!!!  
  
P.S. I would like to make it clear that the author's name is yaani and the character in this fic is Yaani...I really like the name Yaani for no reason and also because I don't wanna think of another name...Therefore, this fic is NOT a S.I.  
  
[1] Sou ka - I see   
  
[2] Iie - No   
  
[3] Nandemonai - Nothing  
  
[4] Sou desune - Alright/Okaaaay...  
  
[5] Demo - But   
  
[6] Anou - Uh...   
  



	5. Heart

Invisible Chapter 5 Volume 2  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
I DO NOT OWN Saiyuki.  
  
I do not own Sanzo,Hakkai,Goku nor Gojyo or Hakuryu!!!ANd not even Kougaiji-kuN!!!!!!!!!!!(Makes me sad...*sniff*)  
  
Yaani is my own character.  
  
I don't own Sanzo's paper fan so TOO BAD.  
  
==========  
  
Title : Heart  
  
Author/ess : yaani  
  
==========  
  
Legend:  
  
"..." speech  
  
_'...' _thoughts(note: these are in italic too so pay attention to the **'**s...  
  
(...) my notes  
  
*...* actions  
  
_italic text_ past/visions of the characters/what was on the previous chapter...  
  
**bold text** shows emphasis on the part of the character.  
  
  
  
=====F L A S H B A C K=====  
  
Hakkai walked over to Gojyo and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Give her time," he said smiling.  
  
"Anou...Hakkai...What would you do if you were in my position?"  
  
"Hmm...depends on what you feel about the situation, really..."  
  
"Alright alright...I'm jealous...Plus I feel suspicious..."  
  
Hakkai gazed up at the sky and said: "Then...Be abit less protective...It won't solve anything..."  
  
He withdrew his hand and started towards the door.  
  
"Trust me."  
  
_"Trust me..."_  
  
Gojyo sighed and followed his "best friend" in the house.  
  
===== F L A S H B A C K E N D=====  
  
  
  
Upstairs, Toki was in the bathroom cleaning up while Yaani was laying down some bedsheets on the floor. She had brought in a matress earlier for Toki to sleep in.  
  
"Anou[1]...mind if I asked something?" Toki said, stepping out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hm?" she replied, standing up to see Toki's face. "What?"  
  
"Do you share your bed with anyone?"  
  
Yaani felt a tinge of pink appear in her cheek. She replied, "Uh...Yeah I share my bed with G-Gojyo..."  
  
"I see...Do you love him?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah...Yes I do...In fact I think he's the best guy I ever met in ages..." Yaani replied, her blush getting deeper and deeper every second.  
  
"Oh..." Toki replied, staring down at his feet and shuffling them in a nervous manner.  
  
Silence befell them.  
  
"Demo[2]..." Yaani said, breaking the silence, her blush disappearing at last. "...I think you're a great guy too...I mean, Gojyo's friends musn't be that bad, right?"  
  
"Hai...Not-that-bad..." he said, blushing abit.(A/N: not that him blushing could be seen through his red skin, though...^_^;;)  
  
"Anyway, Sanzo and the others'll get up soon....Maybe they're tired too...After that encounter with Homura..." she said thoughtlessly.  
  
**"Homura?!"** Kougaiji said out loud in shock  
  
Yaani quickly spun around and looked at Toki, confused. "Yeah...Homura...You know him?"  
  
"Iie[3]...I just heard his name that's all." he managed to choke out.  
  
Her face softening, Yaani smiled at him. "Well the more I shouldn't tell you about him. You get a good night's sleep now, ok?" She switched off the main light and opened the nightlight and stepped out of the room.   
  
"Oyasumi[4]."  
  
Toki nodded and pulled the blanket Yaani had given him, covering him up to his waist and dozed off.  
  
  
  
~Closing the door discreetly and carefully, Yaani sighed and started down the hall.  
  
She looked down the floor, not paying attention to where she was headed, her minds full of thoughts.  
  
Thought of what she had said, and what Toki had said.  
  
_"Do you love him?"  
  
"Yeah...Yes I do...In fact I think he's the best guy I ever met in ages..."   
  
_ She sighed not noticing another person inches away in front of her.  
  
She suddenly bumped into that "person" [who happened to be Toki], causing her to lose her balance and fall into his arms.  
  
Yaani stared up at him while he gazed down at her.  
  
They were right in front of the stairs, and as luck had planned it, Gojyo was going up the stairs at that time.  
  
He noticed 2 people there and he looked up...and his eyes widened.  
  
"Nani[5]...?!" he said.  
  
"A-re[6]?" Yaani said, looking at Gojyo. (A/N: Gojyo was pretty shocked here so his voice seemed different that's why Yaani didn't know he was Gojyo at once.)  
  
"Oh!" she continued, jumping away from Toki. "A-anou...Toki shouldn't you be in your bed now?"  
  
"Ahh....Right....I'll be on my way now...He said, taking one look at Gojyo and leaving.  
  
As soon as Toki was out of earshot, Yaani walked up to Gojyo and lightly brushed her fingers on his face. "Gomen[7] Gojyo...This doesn't look like what it seems..."  
  
Gojyo grasped her hands in his own and whispered out: "I know that...You dont have to tell me..." Hakkai's words rang once again in his ears.  
  
_"Trust..."_  
  
"...I trust you...I know you wouldn't do anything that stupid.", he continued.  
  
"Thank you, Gojyo....I trust you too..." she said, locking him in a passionate embrace.  
  
Gojyo then gently puched her back.  
  
"Anyway, it seems you have a guest...Maybe you should...I dunno...Spend more time with him?"  
  
Yaani looked at him coyly.  
  
"And what did you do to the real Gojyo, eh?"  
  
Gojyo gave a "ha". and walked away.  
  
Yaani sighed and started back towards the room. As soon as she was face-to-face with the door, she reached for the doorknob...  
  
...she hesitated for a second, remembering her ordeal with Toki and sighed again, nevertheless opening the door.  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
There Toki was, standing in front of her dresser, a picture of her and Gojyo in hand.  
  
"Uh..." she said, lost for words.  
  
"Oh..." he said, quickly dropping the picture. "...I didn't notice you there..."  
  
"I-I see..." she said, hurrying over to pick up the picture.  
  
Just as she reached for it, so did he.  
  
His hand slightly brushed against hers and she jumped back in suprise.  
  
Toki slightly tilted his head. "Nandayo[8]?"  
  
"Ah...Iie! Anou...nandemonai...static..." she said, rubbing her hand with the other.  
  
Toki handed the picture back to her.  
  
"You might wanna keep this..." he said.  
  
"Ahhh...Ya...maybe I should..." Yaani replied, taking it from Toki.  
  
She looked at it and had to smile.  
  
"Hmm?What is it?" Toki said.  
  
"A-anou....This was taken when me and Sanzo and Gojyo and Hakkai and Goku ate ice cream at that ice cream parlor..." she said before taking a seat on the bed.  
  
Toki followed her action and took a seat beside her.  
  
"And then what?" he said.  
  
"Well...Goku accidentaly elbowed Sanzo's ice cream and it spilled on his robes...He whacked Goku liked crazy..." she laughed a bit.  
  
"...so Sanzo took Goku's ice cream and Hakkai told Gojyo to give his to Goku because 'it isn't fair'..."  
  
She looked at the picture and said: "so me and Gojyo shared my ice cream...." she stared at the wall. "...he was soo sweet afterwards..."  
  
Toki looked away, disappointed. "Oh." he said with disdain. "Well...I might as well sleep now."  
  
"Night!" she said joyfully, slipping the picture in on of her notebooks.  
  
"Yeah.Night."  
  
With that, she stepped out of the room once again.  
  
_"Darn"_ Kougaiji said to himself.  
  
_"Looks like it's gonna take more work than I imagined to have her for myself..."_  
  
He then dismissed all thoughts of Yaani and went to sleep...  
  
  
  
===================================  
  
Tbc...!  
  
Enjoy and r&r!!!!!  
  
P.S. I would like to make it clear that the author's name is yaani and the character in this fic is Yaani...I really like the name Yaani for no reason and also because I don't wanna think of another name...Therefore, this fic is NOT a S.I.  
  
[1] Anou - uh..  
  
[2] Demo - but  
  
[3] Iie - no  
  
[4] Oyasumi - goodnight  
  
[5] Nani? - What??  
  
[6] Are? - Huh?/ What?  
  
[7] Gomen - shortcut of gomenesai w/c means "sorry"  
  
[8] Nandayo? - What's wrong?/ What is it?  
  



	6. First Day

Invisible Chapter 6 Volume 2  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
I DO NOT OWN Saiyuki.  
  
I do not own Sanzo,Hakkai,Goku nor Gojyo or Hakuryu!!!ANd not even Kougaiji-kuN!!!!!!!!!!!(Makes me sad...*sniff*)  
  
Yaani is my own character.  
  
I don't own Sanzo's paper fan so TOO BAD.  
  
(A/N: This chapter happened days after the last one so....fast forwards!^_^)  
  
==========  
  
Title : First Day  
  
Author/ess : yaani  
  
==========  
  
Legend:  
  
"..." speech  
  
_'...' _thoughts(note: these are in italic too so pay attention to the **'**s...  
  
(...) my notes  
  
*...* actions  
  
_italic text_ past/visions of the characters/what was on the previous chapter...  
  
**bold text** shows emphasis on the part of the character.  
  
  
  
===== T H O U G H T S =====  
  
It had been days since Yaani met Toki and Kougaiji met Sanzo-ikkou once again.  
  
He had purposely introduced himself as Toki to Yaani, and she believed him so far.  
  
But how long could Kougaiji keep away his true identity from Yaani?  
  
======================  
  
Yaani plopped down the coffee dispenser in front on Gojyo.  
  
"Morning sleepyhead...You look like you need some coffee on the go."  
  
Gojyo replied with a lazy grunt and poured some coffee in his mug, Yaani looking at him coyly.  
  
"What? Do I have something on my face?" he said, returning the dispenser in the machine.  
  
"Do you know what day it is today?" she said in mock suprise.  
  
"Uh..no.."  
  
"We-e-ll...You have 15 minutes to get dressed in order to be not late for..." she said, observing her nails.  
  
"SCHOOL!!!ARRGGH!!!I FORGOT!!!" Gojyo screamed out and finished his coffee in a gulp and ran for his room to change, his arms waving frantically in panic.  
  
Yaani looked at his coffee mug, then at his closed door lazily.  
  
She had performed all her usual morning rituals: brushing her teeth, taking a shower, fixing up, dressing up, plus eating breakfast.  
  
She then decided to check up on Sanzo and the rest.  
  
Yaani walked out the lawn to load her stuff in the car only to see Sanzo, Hakkai and Goku already waiting by it.  
  
She unlocked the car and got in the driver's seat to place her bookbag beside her.  
  
Sanzo and company then followed her and got in the car as well.  
  
Yaani looked at the rearview mirror and saw Toki walking up to the car, his backpack slung over one shoulder.  
  
She smoothened her skirt and got out of the car.  
  
Greeting Toki good morning, she passed by him to check what's keeping Gojyo.  
  
Kougaiji went up to the passenger's side door and looked down at his new black shoes, shuffling his feet a bit.  
  
He looked at the window of the backseats and saw Goku looking at him in hate, while Yaani was walking with Gojyo beside her towards the car.  
  
He spun around to face her. "A-anou...I think I'll walk today." he said, looking at Goku then at Yaani.  
  
"You're sure?" Yaani replied in concern.  
  
"Y-yeah...A-anyway I think Gojyo'll want to sit in the passenger's seat..." he said, his voice trialing off.  
  
He looked down and started down the street. At first he hesitated, but went on with it.  
  
Yaani looked at his retreating back for seconds. She then lit up and ran after Toki.  
  
"Ne...Toki! Matte yo[1]!!" she said, still running.  
  
Kougaiji stopped abruptly and turned around slightly.  
  
As soon as she got to catch up with him, she said: "I'm sure you can sit with Sanzo and Hakkai and Goku at the back...Anyway there's lotsa space!"  
  
Kougaiji bit his lip then nodded, Yaani taking his hand and leading him back,breaking in a run "Hurry then!You don't wanna be late for the first day, do you?"  
  
  
  
~After 5 minutes' drive to school...  
  
They stepped out the car and got all their bags then Yaani locked her Porsche.  
  
The school didn't allow students to drive race cars to school so she was forced to bring out her new, precious Porsche.  
  
Yaani looked at her watch. The time said 6:15, which means they arrived in school earlier than expected, plus they had free time.  
  
"Ne, Toki what're your courses again?" Yaani said, turning to face Toki who slung his backpack over his left shoulder.  
  
Kougaiji took one quick glance at his schedule, Sanzo-ikkou doing the same and also Yaani.  
  
"I have English at 7 to 8, then Literature at 8 to 9, and then we all know 9 to 10 is the break time...then computer science from 10 to 1...it's my main course by the way...Then I'm off to lunch, and I'm free from 1 to 3, then I'll be in Preliminary Law from 3 to 4...then...dismissal."  
  
"Hmm.." Yaani said. "Looks like we have Lit and CS and law together...But from 7 to 8 I have french...and I'm also free from 1 to 3"  
  
Gojyo checked his sched. "Well I have the same courses as Toki..except I have Biology at 10 to 1 with Hakkai. And at 1:40 to 2 I have Trigonometry...and 2 to 4 I'm free."  
  
"Sou desune...I have the same course as Gojyo...Except at 2 to 4 I've got a temporary with the kindergarteners...In short I have no free time..^^ I like to keep myself busy...."  
  
"Ahh...I have Chemistry at 7 to 8, then at 8 to 9 I have Spanish...Then break time...then Cu-li-na-ry from 10 to 1, then lunch and at 1:40 to 2 I have extention classes for Chem...Then 2 to 3 I have Pre Law too...and then I'm free from 3 to 4.." Goku said, looking at his sched then stuffing it in his polo's pocket.  
  
Sanzo didn't have to look at his sched; he had exaclty all the subjects Yaani had, which means he would be able to keep an eye on Yaani  
  
Yaani then looked at everyone. They all looked sharp though monotonous in their dark blue-schemed school uniforms.  
  
Entering the main hall, the environment immediatelly with the lively chatter of the other students.  
  
Yaani greeted some fellow students whom she had recognized along the way to her French class, Sanzo trialing beside her.  
  
All the rest had gone seperate ways to their own classrooms.  
  
Yaani pushed open the door to French class. The teacher wasn't there yet, which was a great relief to her.  
  
She took as seat beside the window discreetly, and Sanzo took the seat behind her.  
  
"Sunny day huh?" she said. Sanzo replied with his usual "Hn."  
  
  
  
~Toki/Kougaiji slipped in the seat at the back of the room. He didn't feel like making any talk with the others...Much more he didn't want attention.  
  
Hakkai and Gojyo had taken two of the front seats.  
  
Kougaiji grimly looked down at his English books. He had reviewed his book beforehand so that he wouldn't have a hard time in the class.  
  
He looked up and saw Hakkai and Gojyo talking, looking at him and then looking away as Kougaiji looked up. The other students were busy in their own chatting, some pointing to him, particularly his youkai mark: his ears.  
  
One of the fat ones approached him.  
  
"Are you what I think you are?" he said loudly.  
  
"I don't know." he said softly. "What do you think I am?"  
  
"W-ell..I think you're a youkai..."  
  
Kougaiji looked down once again. "Yeah I am.I'm youkai."  
  
The fat one's eyes widened before he laughed out loud, the others except Hakkai and Gojyo, who were looking sorry for him, laughed as well.  
  
He hunched over his table and allowed his head to plop down on his arms. _"This is gonna be a loooooooong day..."_  
  
  
  
~Goku handed the small vial filled with a bluish liquid to his seatmate.  
  
He glanced at the room's clock.It said 7:30.  
  
"Mou..."he faced his seatmate, who was busy adding a sugary content in the vial. "I'm hungry..."  
  
"Anou...Goku I'm gonna ask the teacher something...Please try not to...eat or drink the experiment okay?It's highly toxic..." his seatmate told him, getting of his chair to find the teacher.  
  
Goku folded his arms across his chest.  
  
_"This is gonna be a looooooong day for me...AND MY STOMACH!!!Haraheta....."_  
  
  
  
~The bell signalling the morning breaks rang.  
  
Students piled out in the halls and all over the school grounds.  
  
Yaani walked over to her locker to place her French and Literature books in it and get her CS things.  
  
She zipped open her bag and some books tumbled out.  
  
Sighing, she bent down to pick them up.  
  
She was about to reach for her Lit book when...A red arm reached out and handed her the book.  
  
She glanced up and saw Toki, who was looking glum though sincere.  
  
"Nandayo, Toki?" Yaani asked him, standing up and closing her locker.  
  
"A-anou...Iie...Nandemonai..."  
  
Just then, Sanzo walked up to them. She had promised him that she'd help him in his Lit class.  
  
"C'mon let's grab something to eat.", he said, pulling Yaani by the arm before she could decline.  
  
Yaani managed a stiff wave at Toki before she disappeared into the bustling crowd of students with Sanzo.  
  
Sighing to himself, Kougaiji walked over to his own locker to pick up his laptop. A group of bullies walked over and pushed him, causing him to bump his head on the locker, and ran away.  
  
Kougaiji rubbed his head from where the top of the locker had hit him. Bumps like these normally don't bother him...  
  
He would've had killed each and every single one of those bullies in seconds if only he wasn't posing as a student...  
  
He closed the door of his locker and started out the halls...  
  
  
  
===================================  
  
Tbc...!  
  
Enjoy and r&r!!!!!  
  
P.S. I would like to make it clear that the author's name is yaani and the character in this fic is Yaani...I really like the name Yaani for no reason and also because I don't wanna think of another name...Therefore, this fic is NOT a S.I.  
  
P.S.S. This is the first part of "First Day"...You might wanna call it a 'miniseries' ^_^...  
  
[1] Matte yo - Wait for me!! 


	7. First Day Part II

Invisible Chapter 7 Volume 2  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
I DO NOT OWN Saiyuki.  
  
I do not own Sanzo,Hakkai,Goku nor Gojyo or Hakuryu!!!ANd not even Kougaiji-kuN!!!!!!!!!!!(Makes me sad...*sniff*)  
  
Yaani is my own character.  
  
I don't own Sanzo's paper fan so TOO BAD.  
  
P.S. This is the second part of "First Day"! ^_^  
  
==========  
  
Title : First Day Part 2  
  
Author/ess : yaani  
  
==========  
  
Legend:  
  
"..." speech  
  
_'...' _thoughts(note: these are in italic too so pay attention to the **'**s...  
  
(...) my notes  
  
*...* actions  
  
_italic text_ past/visions of the characters/what was on the previous chapter...  
  
**bold text** shows emphasis on the part of the character.  
  
  
  
==== F L A S H B A C K ====  
  
Sighing to himself, Kougaiji walked over to his own locker to pick up his laptop. A group of bullies walked over and pushed him, causing him to bump his head on the locker, and ran away.  
  
Kougaiji rubbed his head from where the top of the locker had hit him. Bumps like these normally don't bother him...  
  
He would've had killed each and every single one of those bullies in seconds if only he wasn't posing as a student...  
  
He closed the door of his locker and started out the halls...  
  
== F L A S H B A C K E N D ==  
  
~Goku heard the bell ring and ran out of the room.  
  
He noticed a couple of his classmates heading for the cafeteria.  
  
"Matte yo!", he called out to one of his groupmates in the earlier activity.  
  
"Oi, Goku! C'mon and join us for recess!"  
  
"Hai hai!!! Itadakimasu!!!"  
  
  
  
~Gojyo's eyes roved around the cafeteria.  
  
Hakkai was munching on a sandwhich.  
  
"Nanda, Gojyo?" he said.  
  
"Anou..Nandemonai..." Gojyo replied.  
  
He had spotted Goku earlier with some of his classmates.  
  
Sighing, he concentrated on eating his nachos.  
  
  
  
~Sanzo walked around in the library.  
  
He had computer science next and he had to research some stuff about their first assignment in the library.  
  
Yaani had researched hers in advance so she had left Sanzo in the library to do his own work.  
  
Dragging out a seat from a lone desk, he lay down his laptop on the table and began researching.  
  
  
  
~Throwing away the muffin wrapper in the non-biodegradable trash can, Yaani walked slowly in the quadrangle.  
  
It was silent there, because most of the students go either to the garden area or the cafeteria.  
  
She was about to turn a corner when she heard faint voices not too far off where she was...  
  
Yaani stopped to listen.  
  
"Ooh...Look guys!It's the youkai I was telling you about!!!" one voice said.  
  
Yaani gasped. _"Toki!"_  
  
She arched her eyebrows and continued to listen.  
  
"Oi you youkai!!!Give me all your lunch money!"  
  
"Why should I?" Toki's voice said.  
  
"Gimme or else!!"  
  
"Or else what?" Toki replied.  
  
A sound of a fist hitting something suddenly sounded in the air.  
  
This was too much...Yaani turned the corner and saw Toki on the floor, trying hard to stand, but one of them kicked him down.  
  
"Yame ro[1]!!!" she said, rushing over to Toki.  
  
"Ooh hey Yaani! Lookie we got the youkai!" the one who kicked Toki said.  
  
"So what?! He's my friend!" she said forcefully, her eyes reduced to slits to show how fierce and angry she was at the moment.  
  
"A-anou Yaani...I thought you hated youkais!"  
  
"Hate youkais?! Well so you thought! Almost all my friends are youkai! At least they've got better sense to not bully and beat up humans just because they're humans!" she said, taking a step forward and raising her fist.  
  
"W-what do you mean??" they said in unison, taking one step back.  
  
"What I MEAN is that, what would you feel if you were the only humans in this campus and the others are youkais, then they beat you up and get your lunch money, eh?!" she said, taking another step forward and the "bullies" taking another step back.  
  
The bullies all looked at each other and ran away in fear for their lives.  
  
Her face softening, she gave out a sigh of relief and faced Toki, smiling with concern.  
  
"Are you okay? How's that bruise?" She knelt down beside him and gathered his books for him.  
  
She slung his backpack over the opposite shoulder her other backpack is and helped him up, dusting his polo and handing him her hankey for him to clean up.  
  
"No thanks..." Toki said, handing the hankey back to her.  
  
"C'mon...You can't enter the classroom looking like that and all..."  
  
"Ah alright...Thanks."  
  
After wiping his face, he handed the hankey back to her.  
  
"Nah you can keep it." she said.  
  
"Arigatou...C'mon I'll walk you to CS class." he said, getting his backpack from her and reaching out for her hand.  
  
Yaani twitched abit but then she remembered she was with a person she was familiar with.  
  
Smiling, she walked hand-in-hand with Toki to CS class.  
  
The CS room was 2 rooms away from the library.  
  
"Oh wait..." Yaani suddenly said, dropping Toki's hand and entering the library.  
  
She exited the library a few seconds later with Sanzo.  
  
Yaani faced Toki. "Sanzo has CS with us...C'mon let's go we might be late..The teacher's usually earlier than usual."  
  
Kougaiji turned to Sanzo and smirked. "Done with your research?"  
  
"Yeah. And you?"  
  
"Done."  
  
"Oi guys!" Yaani called out, a few seconds away from them. "I think we might make it! Mr.Gamichi is still down there!" she said, pointing to a figure outside the cafeteria.  
  
Kougaiji took one look at Sanzo and ran off after Yaani.  
  
Sighing, Sanzo followed.  
  
  
  
~Goku opened the door of the oven and brought out a perfectly-baked chocolate-caramel cake.  
  
All his classmates "wow"ed and his teacher came over to grade him.  
  
"Hmm..." his teacher said, tasting a slice of cake. "Perfect grade...Now, Goku you don't mind if the rest of the class dig in, do you?"  
  
Goku's eyes roved the whole room and saw eager faces.  
  
"Of course I don't mind! ^_^"  
  
"YEY!!!"  
  
"ITADAKIMASU!!!"  
  
  
  
~Gojyo poked the live frog's stomach with a operating knife in disgust.  
  
"Gojyo, if you don't close that frog in approximately 13 minutes the frog will die and start to smell, and you will fail our first test!" Hakkai reminded him.  
  
Hakkai had performed the task within the first 4 minutes of the given time; he was practically the first to finish.  
  
"Why frogs? Why couldn't we study some other interesting subject instead?" Gojyo wailed out.  
  
"Like what?" Hakkai asked.  
  
"Like women." Gojyo said, smirking.  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
  
  
~Yaani sat in one of the benches out in the quadrangle and sighed,glancing at the clock;1:45. She opened her pre law book.  
  
She tried hard to read what was on the first page but she could barely make out the words.  
  
She finally gave up, closing the book and stuffing it back in the bag.  
  
_"Hate youkais?! Well so you thought! Almost all my friends are youkai! At least they've got better sense to not bully and beat up humans just because they're humans!"_  
  
She remembered what had happened a few hours ago.  
  
She fingered the lacing of her bag and slung it over her shoulder and stood up, looking down at the pavement, not noticing Gojyo standing not too far from her.  
  
She saw familiar black shoes and lit up, looking up. "Gojyo!I thought you had Trig at this time?"  
  
He went nearer to her and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Our teacher's absent..." He winked and started walking.  
  
"Well that's good news..."she said, following Gojyo's pace. "...well we haven't seen each other for a long time...The last time I saw you...was this morning..."  
  
"Yeah...By the way where's Kou-I mean Toki?"  
  
"Toki?Hmm...I think he's in the library..."  
  
Gojyo nodded thoughtlessly.  
  
"Though I still feel guilty for leaving him there...You know earlier this recess a group of those bully-humans threathened him and tried to get his lunch money?How mean can you get?"  
  
"Really?" Gojyo said, abit suprised. "What'd you do?"  
  
"Well I gave them a telling...And threathened them back."  
  
"So what'd they do?"  
  
"They ran away...." Yaani said, half-laughing.  
  
Gojyo sniggered and stopped walking.  
  
"I suddenly remembered...I owe Hakkai a favor for doing my Biology for me..Now I have to watch the li'l brats with him."  
  
"It's okay....I'll just review my pre law."  
  
"Sure...See you later?" Gojyo said, kissing Yaani by the cheek.  
  
"Yeah. See ya!"  
  
"Later!"  
  
Yaani watched Gojyo head for the nursery until he disappeared from view.  
  
Sighing, she glanced at her watch. 2:45.  
  
She dropped her hand.  
  
Her eyes widened. 2:45?! Has it beem an hour already?  
  
She quickly ran for the library.  
  
  
  
~Kougaiji was about to pack his stuff for Pre Law.  
  
He was glad he picked to stay in the library...The only people there was him and the librarian.  
  
A shadow suddenly towered over him.  
  
Glancing up, he saw Yaani and smiled.  
  
Smiling back, Yaani said: "C'mon...We've got roughly 8 minutes to make it to Pre Law."  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
And they left the library.  
  
  
  
~4:00pm  
  
The bell rang.  
  
Dismissal.  
  
Students piled out the hallways and out the school.  
  
Some got on their bikes, some waited for the bus, while some, like Sanzo-ikkou, Yaani and Toki jumped in her car.  
  
"Soo...How was your day?" Yaani asked as they reached a red light.  
  
"I got to eat chocolate cake." Goku said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Not much." Sanzo said.  
  
"We did surgery on frogs." Gojyo said.  
  
"I taught some kids the alphabet." Hakkai said.  
  
"That's nice..." Yaani replied, glancing over to Toki.  
  
_"Poor Toki"_, she thought. _"What a rough ffirst day for him..."_  
  
She stopped the car in the driveway and Sanzo and the rest stepped out with their bags and walked in the house, Yaani parking the car in the garage.  
  
Soon, night came and everyone ate their dinner and slept in peace.  
  
===================================  
  
Tbc...!  
  
Enjoy and r&r!!!!!  
  
P.S. I would like to make it clear that the author's name is yaani and the character in this fic is Yaani...I really like the name Yaani for no reason and also because I don't wanna think of another name...Therefore, this fic is NOT a S.I.  
  
P.S.S. This is the second and last part of "First Day"...You might wanna call it a 'miniseries' ^_^...  
  



	8. Holiday

Invisible Chapter 8 Volume 2  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
I DO NOT OWN Saiyuki.  
  
I do not own Sanzo,Hakkai,Goku nor Gojyo or Hakuryu!!!ANd not even Kougaiji-kuN!!!!!!!!!!!(Makes me sad...*sniff*)  
  
Yaani is my own character.  
  
I don't own Sanzo's paper fan so TOO BAD.  
  
P.S. This is another fast forward...2 weeks after the first day...The day is...Friday!^_^  
  
==========  
  
Title : Holiday  
  
Author/ess : yaani  
  
==========  
  
Legend:  
  
"..." speech  
  
_'...' _thoughts(note: these are in italic too so pay attention to the **'**s...  
  
(...) my notes  
  
*...* actions  
  
_italic text_ past/visions of the characters/what was on the previous chapter...  
  
**bold text** shows emphasis on the part of the character.  
  
  
  
===========================  
  
Getting out of the car and backpacks over their shoulder, Sanzo-ikkou, Yaani and Kougaiji/Toki were about to enter the main halls.  
  
"Hey Yaani! Been working out?" one of her female classmates said.  
  
"Nope...Well not really...^^ I must be losing weight unconciously!" she replied.  
  
Gojyo placed an arm around her waist.  
  
"Hey yeah! You feel a lot more -- thin -- now eh?"  
  
"Aww c'mon Gojyo...This is the first time I heard you say thin..." Yaani replied as soon as everyone was out of earshot.  
  
"Hmph." Gojyo said, pulling her closer and spoke in her ear in a whisper: "Fine then...You look a lot sexier than usual."  
  
Pushing him bcak gently, she smirked and said: "Is that a compliment or what?"  
  
With that, Gojyo placed his arm around her shoulder and started towards the front doors, the rest of Sanzo-ikkou trailing behind.  
  
Kougaiji eyed Gojyo in disgust. _"Hmph...If it's one thing I hate it's people showing off."_  
  
His attention snapped to the same group of bullies a few weeks back, only they were more than usual...Triple than before.  
  
Yaani stopped walking and turned around, saying nothing and doing nothing but eyeing the scene.  
  
The bullies must've sensed Yaani near. They cringed and carefully, slowly moved back.  
  
Shaking her head, Yaani advanced towards the door, Toki walking towards their group.  
  
Suddenly, the speakers blared out. It was the principal.  
  
PRINCIPAL : Attention Students! Today, we are declaring a school day off due to renovation reasons. This renovation will continue until wednesday next week which means the next school day you would attend classes will be on Thursday next week. Please contact your fetchers to come and fetch you NOW. School closes at lunch time. Thank you and have a nice day.  
  
"Anou...We have the day to ourselves...?" Yaani asked.  
  
"Sou desune...Yeah I think so...From what I've heard from the principal...Demo...What about my temporary duty?" Hakkai said.  
  
"I'm sure you can ask the principal about that...Main hall, second corner then turn right." Yaani said to Hakkai, giving him a warm smile.  
  
Hakkai repeated the details silently. "Second corner, turn right...Second corner turn right...There!I've got it...Arigatou, Yaani!"  
  
He left his backpack with Goku and hurried off.  
  
Gojyo absent-mindedly placed his hands in his pocket.  
  
"Anou Yaani wanna grab something to eat?" Toki spoke up.  
  
"Hmm?" Yaani turned around. "Oh Toki....Yeah sure...Demo isn't it kinda early?" she said, checking her watch. 6:45am  
  
"Hmm...Then I'll treat you to lunch..." Toki replied.  
  
"Lunch?" she said. "Hmm...Sure! I don't have any plans anyway...Fine you treat me to lunch 'kay?"  
  
"Hai hai...Where do ya wanna eat?" Toki said, getting Yaani's backpack from her shoulder and slung it over his and walking her to the car.  
  
"How 'bout that Italian Restaurant near school?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
And their voices became indistinct after that, leaving Gojyo gaping at them and Goku whacking him with Hakkai's bag to get him to snap out of his thoughts.  
  
"Ne Gojyo!!!It took me 45 seconds and 50 whacks to get you live again!!!What's wrong?!" Goku said.  
  
"T-Th-That's wrong..." Gojyo stuttered out, pointing to Yaani laughing at one of Toki's jokes; they were both leaning against the car.  
  
"...that should be me leaning on the car with Yaani and me telling Yaani the jokes and Yaani laughing at MY jokes...." he continued.  
  
"CH. You both are overreacting." Sanzo said, starting towards the car.  
  
Hakkai came running out the school.  
  
"Well Hakkai? What'd the principal say?" Goku asked Hakkai, who was making his way to the car.  
  
"Oh...He said that the kindergarteners didn't have classes too..Which means I don't have duty too..." he said, getting his backpack back form Goku.  
  
Gojyo sighed and walked to the car silently, looking down.  
  
  
  
~Sanzo-ikkou and Yaani and Toki got in the house.  
  
Yaani went up the stairs first to freshen up then change for lunch with Toki.  
  
Unfortunately for Kougaiji/Toki, Sanzo wouldn't let Yaani go without a chaperone, him.  
  
Goku had begged Sanzo to include him in the 'chaperone's list' but Sanzo felt that Kougaiji won't spend for Goku.  
  
Besides, he's practically younger than Yaani.  
  
Stepping out the shower wrapped in her towel, Yaani slipped her feet in her slippers and made her way to her room to get changed for lunch with Toki, and Sanzo.  
  
She saw another pair of slippers before her and she glanced up, seeing Toki with his shampoo in hand.  
  
"Done with the bathroom?" Toki asked.  
  
Yaani nodded. "Hai...It's all yours..^_^"  
  
"Thanks..." he replied, allowing Yaani to take one more step before speaking up again.  
  
"By the way, can I ask you something else?"  
  
"Sure.Anything." she replied with a smile.  
  
"Okay..My friend has this dilemma...He's crushing on another girl, but that certain girl's heart belongs to another person...But my friend feels like he can't live without her, and he'd do anything for her.What do you think my friend should do?", Toki said.  
  
He was actually applying the "friend" as himself, the girl as Yaani and the 'other person' as Gojyo.  
  
Yaani thought for awhile. "Hm...Tell your friend...Maybe he should ask this girl if she has feelings for him or what, and whom she loves most.." she said, still smiling.  
  
"Okay.Thanks." Toki said, entering the bathroom. "see ya."  
  
"See ya." she said and started towards her room again.  
  
  
  
~Hours later...  
  
Yaani placed the hook of the dangling earring in place.  
  
She shook her head to make her earrings; dangling with pink stones on each, dance around.  
  
She stood up from her dresser and examined herself in the full-length mirror all of them shared.  
  
Yaani had picked to dress semi-formal since they were eating in an Italian gourmet restaurant.  
  
Yaani had on a blue sequinned tank top paired with flare-type pants with the matching accesories: the earrings, a brown-stringed necklace with a golden pendant, and a bracelette made entirely of shells, one that Gojyo had made and given to her with the shells he picked up on their recent 'beach date'.  
  
Smiling at herself, she put the finishing touches: a pink color rouge for her lips.  
  
She placed back the rouge container back on the dresser and stepped out the room, Sanzo waiting outside.  
  
"Ready?" he grunted out.  
  
"Yup...By the way you barely look like a chaperone..." she replied, examining Sanzo's clothes.  
  
Faded jeans with an unbuttoned violet polo with a white undershirt underneath.  
  
"Really?" he said, looking down and tugging at his polo. "...I don't care." he continued.  
  
Toki then appeared in the hall and beamed at Yaani.  
  
"You're looking bright as usual." he said, taking Yaani's hand. "C'mon."  
  
Sanzo trailing behind them, they made their way towards the car.  
  
_"Hm...Tell your friend...Maybe he should ask this girl if she has feelings for him or what, and whom she loves most.."_  
  
Her words rang in Kougaiji's ear.  
  
_"Maybe I SHOULD ask her after all..."_  
  
Getting in the car, Yaani was about to start the engine when....  
  
"Oi!Matte yo!!!Got room for one more?" Gojyo asked, running towards them.  
  
"Of course Gojyo! Demo ask Toki if he minds."  
  
"Toki?" Gojyo asked, turning to Kougaiji.  
  
Kougaiji, on the other hand, couldn't do anything but agree; he might disappoint Yaani.  
  
"Fine." he muttered out.  
  
"Okay then.." Yaani said, starting the engine.  
  
  
  
===================================  
  
Tbc...!  
  
Enjoy and r&r!!!!!  
  
P.S. I would like to make it clear that the author's name is yaani and the character in this fic is Yaani...I really like the name Yaani for no reason and also because I don't wanna think of another name...Therefore, this fic is NOT a S.I.  
  
P.S.S. The next chapter is the actual lunch...That's right 2 chapter dedicated to one day...Thank you and goodnight ladies and gentlemen!!!  
  
*quickly leaves* 


End file.
